True Love be atlast through time
by BaDWolF89
Summary: Born to be a proper girl,meant to marry wealth.What was meant to be,but the brutal murder of her father,all has changed.A deal with a goddess will forever change her life.Love,Death,Destruction,old lovers,The End as we know it.What will happen in the end?
1. How I came to be

**Hello**** dear fans, ****here's the error free version of True Love be at last through Time... As always kudos to SM for creating these character whom i feel like destroying their lives for some unknown reasoning. I would love to thank my beta CSI-Girl1 for without here, i'd still have bad grammar and sentences that didn't flow correctly...  
**

_**

* * *

BPOV**_

_Some say were meant for greater things in this world which were destine to find our paths and were we belong… Sometimes the fates time action and end life as we know, but other times they change what was meant… _

My life has taken many obstacles in its four hundred and two years; I've seen the world change around me and all I know is gone… I should start at the beginning of this life I know today…

_**The South of France- 1604**_

I was born Countess Isabella Margaret Swan on September 13, 1587 to Charles and Renee Swan, who were of nobility in our town… I was like all of the other girls of our social status; I would marry young to a wealthier man then produce children… That was my only purpose of the time… It was winter already and we were at home enjoying ourselves laughing away at the common people below us, we had the wealth and power of the town and my father was well respected by all. It was near Twilight when they came to our house, my father launched out from his study into yard, the people of town with fire and pitchforks yelling obesities towards him. Saying he was a cheater and liar and that he stole from them. They had revenge in their eyes and someone had to pay for this; they grabbed my father with force and took him towards the fields… My mother and I begged for them to stop this nonsense, but they did not listen to us… They had thrown a rope around one of the big trees and they put my father through the loop and in a flash they killed him for what he did to them… My mother just crashed into screaming and yelling that they will pay for this, but no one listened to her. I had to drag my mother back to our home and I led her into bed. Some time had past and she was so hysterical, screaming for my father. Finally, after some hot tea she seemed to calm down; but I knew it would not last.

I could no longer take this pain inside me. I had to get out. I needed to think. I went for a walk like I did every other day. I was angry, vengeful and very hurt by what had happened. I began to curse the lord's name in vain, vowing I could no longer trust him and I shall disown my faith.

As I came upon a lake I spotted something in the water; I walked closer and from the water appeared this woman in an odd looking robe, and her beauty was breath taking to me. She began to speak and it sounded like a chorus of angels. She told she was here to help me and that we could do great things together. She said she could get rid of this pain I had felt within me. I will never forget those words she spoke to me…

"My dearest Isabella, my child, I can let this pain be gone from you… I can give you more to this life you would never need for anything. I only ask for to help me in return and life will be more meaningful than ever to you. I will give you absolute power to use at you own will, use it as you may, but remember there is always free will that can not be messed with"

"What must I give up in order to receive such great power?"

"You shall relinquish life as you know it and everyone you love so dear, but from this day forward your life will be greater than ever possible"

"Then I shall take whatever you offer me than"

"So it shall be done, from this day forward Isabella you will be immortal!"

"Is there anything that I need to do?"

"I ask for you to take my hand Isabella"

I had taken her hand and the clouds had opened from above and thus lighting had begun from everywhere. The lighting came to me and struck me, from every direction my body was surging with a new force of life. Yes it was agonizing at first but after a few moments I'd lost sight and everything turned to blackness.

I awoke sometime the next morning. It was as if I had dreamed the whole thing but inside me I knew something was very different and that I'd changed in some way ,but I had no clue how.

As my sight became clearer I noticed I was inside a church of some sorts. I don't remember how I got here though. I was trying to leave and was stopped by a man. His pale blond hair and his beautiful blue eyes were breath taking to me, and he spoke with such clarity.

"My dear child do you know where you are?"

_I looked to him confused and very lost on what had happened before I lost sight, I spoke with a weakened level_

"No, where am I sir?"

"You're in Paris my child, to be correct my father's church. As I might ask my child what do you remember before awakening here?

"I do not know sir; all I remember was being at home by the lake and than everything had turned dark."

"Dear child you were found in the forest bare with odd symbols surrounding you, that are consider to be of the devils work and worshiping"

"Are you accusing me of some type of devil worshiping? How dare you! I should have you thrown into jail you overbearing clergy man; I'm of nobility and have no use of working in the dark arts. That is for common people and I assure you I am not! I'm a Countess and my only care is looking pretty and not to meddle in things I do not understand… I shall be going now; I do not need this nonsense from a clergy man below me!"

I never looked back after experiencing that and began wondering around Europe seeking answers to as what had happened to me. I just needed to escape from this place.


	2. That past always comes back

**Always kudos to SM for these great people, whom i like messing with their lives... Some might say it's sick but i say it's my way of dealing with BD's ending.... Also in other news i've seen the Twilight movie probably 10 times already... Wow i need a real life....**

_**

* * *

Switzerland 1620**_

It had been nearly sixteen years since that night and still I hadn't changed physically at all. I still had the body of a seventeen year girl but really I was thirty-three. At first I thought I'd been cursed to damnation for agreeing with that mysterious woman. But after the years moved on I finally came to terms with no longer aging; immortality did have some good qualities to it.

I'd been searching for answers since I left that church many years ago. I finally managed to learn of some people who might know. This brought me to Switzerland to the Yeniche People who were in fact Gypsy. I managed to talk with an elderly woman who lived among them. I told her of my story and how I hadn't aged since that fateful day. She told me I had made a deal with the goddess Hecate, who willed over the powers of witchcraft. At first I was very hysterical and angry for what I've done to myself. The old woman comforted me and told me that it was a gift and I could use it for whatever I wanted. She said she would help me discover what I was capable of. So with her help we began my journey.

_**Austria 1630**_

It'd taken me nearly a decade to finally have control over what I could do, from my learning's I was able to will the power of fire, to move objects with my mind, manipulate other's memories, change my appearance to some extent and see somewhat into the future.

From this I was ready to move onto new things, I thanked the Gypsy's for their help and left for my new journey. It was unknown to me as where I was going, but I knew it would be a journey and a learning experience for me.

_**Chicago 1918**_

It had been two-hundred and eighty-eight years since I've figured out what I could do; thankfully I was more experienced in what I was capable of. In those years I traveled all of over Europe and grew tired of it.

Finally, I said I'd try the Americas. At the turn of 19th Century I found myself in New York but shortly grew tired of it and spent a few years wondering till I found my way to Chicago. I'd fallen in love with it so much I wanted to stay longer so I thought why not get married once more. Don't ask how many husbands I have had. I've lost count after number thirty

This time around I was married to Royce Willmount, whose father owned one of the elite Hotels in Chicago. We were throwing one of our many parties as always. My duty was meant to look pretty and stand there on his arm, which was getting very old… We both managed to have our affairs with others of course. Which was common for us but we still stayed married for appearances.

I was talking with my friend Celia Forthermore and a young man caught my eye, his hair was a brownish bronze and his eyes were emerald green. I was taken back by such a handsome man. Royce was average looking but this man looked like a god in a way. I had to know more about him.

"Celia, who's that man over there near the doors with that older couple"

"Cathleen, you're a married woman why care for some boyish charm, when you have Royce."

"Celia, I know that but I'm only curious to whom he is that's all?"

"From what I know that's Edward Mansen, Jr and his parents Edward Senior and his wife Elizabeth, there not wealthy but very high in society.. Besides from what I hear Edward Senior's not feeling well lately"

"What do mean not feeling well lately, what's wrong?"

"Cathleen, you sure have been living high lately, people are getting sick and dying left and right… Haven't you read the papers? Something's bedridden people and they continue to get worse and in the end die, you're just not connected to the world these days."

Unknowing I knew perfectly well what was going on. I saw it before in a vision of mine of an unknown illness wiping people out. I knew it would strike Royce soon enough than I would inherit what's mine, although, I really didn't need it all that much though but it would be helpful in its ways. I was still fixated on that Masen boy, but I knew what his fate was already… He was going to be one of the people who died. I wish I had known him well enough. I had the feeling that he could have been the one for me. My true love but I guess not; fate had a plan for him already. Maybe one day we shall meet again… I knew I would have to leave again and start over. It was something that I had to do.

_**Hollywood CA, 1940 **_

Once again the times seem to change and I had decided I need a new start. What better place to go than none other than Hollywood. Choosing Hollywood was perfect; it's where a girl's dream of being famous and rich is possible? With a little help from my powers it would be easy manipulating people around here; besides there minds are already corrupted in some way or form.

It was just a few lies nothing hurtful if you have to ask. I would be famous and my name would always be remembered… I was now Ava Swan, the brunette bombshell as the girls called me. I was one of the most watched and most wanted actresses of their time. My face was seen everywhere from movies, to advertising to anything possible. I was at the top of my career; I managed to marry a director this time around, Jonathan Holmes. He put me into every leading role.

After sometime others were starting to rumor about how youthful I still looked. I didn't care at all though; let them be jealous of my youth. I would out last every one of them!

One evening I was rehearsing for one of my movies in my dressing room. I heard a knock at my door so I answered it. It was Bethany one of the girls who I started out with in the early days of my career. She was already in her twenties and me still at seventeen. She was furious with me on how I stayed so young and that I hadn't aged one bit. How she was done with and thrown to the sidewalk while I was still high and mighty. She demanded me to tell the truth, like I would tell her my story.

I could easy throw her across the room with my mind, but I didn't need to make a scene with her. She pulled out a gun pointing it at me and kept yelling obscene words at me. She said if she's over than I am too. Great the bitch is going to shoot; really I hated to be killed… It's happened before but shooting me, now that was unfair… I guess this a good way to be remembered and immortalized too… Before I knew it she shot me. I would be dead for two days while my body healed from within…. Then it will be time to start all over again…

_**New York City, 1970**_

You're probably wondering why I'm back in New York, well if you ask it's not the same from the first time I was here. It's more interesting if I might say. The last time I was here was 1900 and its 1970 now. I began working as a school teacher in the city. This would be my calling. I found teaching very rewarding.

After Hollywood I needed a life change so I enrolled into a high school, did the four years and than onto a prestige's college. This wasn't hard to get into, the things money can do to help out. After that I gained my masters and then my PhD for the hell of it. It's only money and surly I have enough of it.

I decided not to be married this time around; it would be only one night stands for me for now. Marriage was no longer what it used to be when I was really seventeen. Being a teacher I had to alter my looks some. I added some wrinkles, a little gray in my mahogany brown hair and a few other minor things too. People believed that I was forty, and with a little help of altering their memories I could stay here a little longer.

I loved my students dearly teaching them all about history, which wasn't that hard for me… I did live through it though… Years passed of teaching and I couldn't appear to be forty-nine any longer. I knew then it was time to move on. It killed me telling the children that I had to go. I told them I was offered a job in St. Louis and that I accepted it and I would miss them terribly.

In my nearly three-hundred and sixty-six years since my human life had ended; I grew tired of changing myself and moving around from place to place. It was time for me to sleep for awhile until times were right…


	3. Old Faces

**As always my dear fans all kudos to the great and almighty SM whom created these people, who's lives i feel like i must mess them up... **

**

* * *

Edward's POV  
**

I was use to sitting next to Bella I instantly could smell her every time. I'd know that smell thousand miles away. What was I thinking, I wanted Bella so bad, and I wanted to take her right there on the table. Just to get one taste of her delectable blood, it was calling to me. I could think of so many ways to seduce her and lure her into the woods and than drain her dry. Everybody would think she disappeared, that she couldn't handle living here. No. No, I couldn't do that to her. She is so innocent… She had never done any harm to anyone, she's my angel… I noticed that she kept staring at me during class, and how her eyes roamed my body… God I could feel her brown chocolate eyes looking at me.

I was use to girls looking at my physique, but with Bella it was different. She always kept to herself during class and before the bell rang she was gone; like she disappeared into thin air. As the weeks went by, Bella just furthered herself from me, once in awhile there was a hello but nothing more than that. What was wrong with her or was it me?

One day after school was over, I just wanted to know why she had distanced herself from me, I felt like I was going insane or something. I nearly caught up to her car when I saw a mysterious guy near her truck. Who the hell is he and what is he doing with Bella? I listened in to their conversation but all I heard was Bella saying

"Where not talking here Az, not around these people, get in the truck and then we'll talk" and like that they were gone. Why would I be jealous of this guy? I've felt these emotions before in my life.

Something about how their body language towards each other just seemed off and Bella seemed to have a harsh tone when she spoke to him. This only added to the weirdness of Bella Swan, from mysterious disappearing acts, to her speaking in many different accents, to doing weird hand motions under the table… None of this was making any sense. **What is Isabella Swan hiding?**

**Bella's POV**

After dealing with class I needed to get out of there in a flash, but I told myself I wouldn't use my powers. It seems Edward maybe getting suspicious of time randomly stopping for a fraction than somehow I'm be magically gone.

Things couldn't get any worse today. There I was walking out of class when I saw him…. He was standing near my truck, in his long black jacket and white collar shirt, his dark long hair and black trousers… Always so beautiful no matter what and never aging… It was in fact Azazel_, or as I call him the Fallen Angel. I hurried to my truck so others wouldn't notice him, but of course, he was one for attention. I reached the truck and spoke low, __"Where not talking here Az, not around these people, get in the truck and then we'll talk"_

He nodded and got in my truck. I drove out of the school parking lot and I sped off. I knew Forks wasn't the place to talk about why he was here. I shut my eyes and chanted to myself and we were outside Forks.

I pulled off to the side of the road where a path laid. Hesitantly I got out of my truck and thus he followed. We walked down the path until we ended up in the center of a beautiful meadow. There were so many things flowing through my head, trying not to get caught up in his inanely beauty.

"_Why are you here __Azazel?__"_

_"**Do I have to have reasoning to see an old flame Isabella?"**__ he said in his seductive way…_

_"Always one for words, I'm not in the mood for your mind games now… So just spare me and get on with it"_

_"**I see the centuries have made you much bitterer. I'm here only on business for now and to see once more a lover"**__ smirking at me the whole time. Ah, that damn smirk made it difficult to hate him or refuse him anything. He had a way with words and always made me desire him in ways I'd never had with another man in my years._

_I jumped back to reality to speak unknowing he came up behind me placing his hands on my around my waist. He moved my hair to my left shoulder and began kissing it softly; his breath was hot against my skin… Damn him to hell for doing this to me. _

_I promised myself years ago I'd never fall for his spell of seduction again, then again he was the only man I've ever been intimate with. He continued kissing my neck and quickly turning me to face him, our lips crashed into one another. I could feel his breath even greater now, how his tongue slid in my mouth, which drove me crazy and driving my knees to become weaker._

_I wrapped my arms around his tall frame, moving my hands up his slender body, god he still was in the best shape even for a Fallen Angel. He was just fuckable in so many ways. My hands traveled downward to his ass and I grabbed it full on, he released a small groan in a sexy tone. _

_His hands moved from behind me to my breast, he was lightly tracing my nipples which drove me wild. I wanted him right there and now for Pete sakes! From my breast he maneuvered to cup my face for another passionate kiss which made me even weaker in my knees, in a panting voice, "__We shouldn't be doing this Azazel, it's wrong and I can't…  
_

_He bent his head, his lips at my ear and a seductive whisper __**"You know you want this Isabella, you've been waiting for me for nearly three-hundred years… You know you want to give into temptation; you know you can't resist me"**_


	4. Hell have no furry like a woman scorn 1

**As always kudos to SM for she is a goddess, and the creator of this Sega story... Though i feel the need to destroy their live any way possible, i mean it's okay... And always enjoy.. Yeah for being error free! thank you to my beta CSI-Girl1! Your truly a live savor! **

_**

* * *

Three-hundred and fourteen years early, South of France,**_** 1692**

When I first meet Azazel, he was Constable Alexander Wilkins of the town; it had been nearly sixty-two years since I've been in complete control over my powers. In ways I was still young and naïve at keeping them at bay, trying not to burn towns to the ground.

I was working as a maid to a wealthy family and I'd seen Alexander around town and noted how he looked at me, he knew me as Bethany Swan who worked with the Magallergs and nothing more. Even than he was beautiful in ways I'd never seen… especially an odd marking on his neck which interested me. I had an attraction to him but for a woman then to openly admit was very taboo; we would wait for the man to make his move.

One night after a town meeting, I had caught him staring at me, and me uncontrollably blushing like a normal girl. Instantly I felt drawn to him in ways I never expected before, I had never actually given myself to a man; I would only manipulate them into thinking that… But I wanted him like nothing before. Our starring contest went on for some months and a causally hello and goodbye, I felt like an idiot at times for not just saying anything else.

It had to been sometime in early spring when he finally came over during a town meeting and introduced himself. We continued to learn more about one another as if we were meant for one another, but deeply hidden away there was a part of him he was hiding and vice versa. We steadily grew closer together in coming weeks with some occasionally hand holding and a gentle kiss at bay. For the first time I was in love and nothing could bring me down, we enjoyed the out doors with picnics and that sort of thing.

Alexander and I were falling madly in love with one another. We'd only been together for a few months but it felt like forever. Things gradually started changing, little things at first and than noticeable differences in his attitude, had I done something to provoke him?

"Alexander, have I done something to provoke you to change your thought of me?

"_Dearest Bethany, you have done nothing wrong it's I who has not been truthful with you in our time together." _

"What wouldn't you be truthful with me?"

"_The person you know me as Alexander isn't my correct name, truthfully I'm Azazel…"_

"Azazel, as in the Fallen Angel cast out by G-d, for corrupting Mortal woman and seducing them and spreading wickedness upon the land?

"_Somebody has been reading the Old Testament too much; don't you have anything better to do in life?"_

"As long as I have lived, trust me I've read plenty about whom you say you are and more some. You're not the only supernatural thing here Azazel" I shot a smirk at his face, trying to make him guess about me, he turned to me and came closer to my ear, his warm breath radiated to my skin, I felt as it was on fire but it wasn't. He grew even closer and in a low voice he said _"Witch?"_

"Aren't we the clever one here, but you should know I'm no ordinary witch, neither by blood nor by you for that matter." I said in a sharp tone.

"_I see that, than answer me this how than?"_

"All I will say is it was a higher power beyond me or you…"

"_Ha ha ha! Will you ever tell me?"_

"I doubt that, but for now we can go about our lives and no one shall know what we really are, hopefully The Coven doesn't pursue me for telling you this… There not very big on mortals and other supernatural beings knowing witches exist." _okay soI lied to him a little bit, he'd never know anyway. Yes The Coven had certain rules regarding mortals but other abnormal beings just weren't on the list. Why was I even hinting I was no normal?_

"_Your secret is safe with me Isabella, now we know one another better, so don't be offended by my next move…"_

I got the feeling I wouldn't be taken back by his next move, gosh those hazel green eyes are memorizing, like there luring me into something unknown, but I want it…_What is wrong with Isabella? He's a Fallen Angel who seduces witches… Snap the hell out of…. But I don't want too; he's doing something to me… I feel loved….Desired…So many centuries without love for that matter._

Before I knew what was going on Azazel's lips were crushing into mine, it was full of passion and heat. I was completely caught off guard and unable to process what was going here, his hands began to roam my body from back to my waist placing his hands around them. It was like I was under his spell or something of that matter… I knew I wanted him so badly… I couldn't concentrate on anything but him; how his body moved while kissing me how I rubbed up against him. I could feel his member pushing harder into me… It was driving me utterly insane and urging me to want more of him.

He picked me up bridal style and the next thing I knew I was somehow in a bedroom. I was placed on his bed with him standing in front gazing at me with his beautiful green hazel eyes piercing my skin; making me feel on fire. He began to unbutton his shirt but for heavens sake it took to long so I interfered and just tore it off using my powers, he stood there shocked but than he began to grin at me.

He moved closer to the bed and crawling over me pinning my arms to the bed and fiercely began kissing my neck, little by little small moans escaped under my jagged breath. Form my neck he moved to my breast gently cupping them through my dress, unknowing the next thing I knew I was in my undergarments. I was puzzled by when that had happened, his body lay over me and I could smell his aroma of sweat dripping from his neck slowly to his chest.

My hands moved from his long jet black hair to his back and further down. He gazed into my eyes and I could feel the earth below move every second he touched my skin. Slowly Azazel began to remove my undergarments now revealing my bare skin, with each touch of his hand only increased the burning sensation on my skin. There I lie on his bed, him hovering over me and slowly removing his pants, he gazed once more into my eyes I felt my heart increasing and the sensation to want him even more.

Somehow I wasn't myself in ways; I would have never done this with a man. He came closer to me now, kissing my lips ever so passionately and whispering in my ear,

"_I want you Isabella, I need you, and I want to make you mine"_ he said to me in seductive whisper… I wanted him like nothing before. So with that I let him have what he desired.

Slowly I felt his member entering me, the sensation was unbearably but so pleasurable in unknown ways. Something I have never experienced, he began thrusting slowly into me, yes at first it hurt, but than mellowed out in calmness. I wanted more of him inside me, as my breathing became shallower and I whispered into his ear

"_More Azazel, I want all of you inside of me, FASTER". _With those words the thrusting grew even deeper into me. Our moans grew louder with each thrust; I could feel my body growing hotter by the seconds and than it happened…. The fire within me had escaped and I was consumed in flames, everything began to burn around us. Azazel did not stop and neither did I. In our final moments of our passion we had both reached our climaxes and the fire that surrounded us grew fiercer, consuming everything but we were no longer in the town.

After our lust of passion the fire subsided from me and thus our surroundings, we had been in the forest all of this time. It had been burned to the ground. After sharing this with Azazel I would do anything he had asked for me.

_I would have died for him if I could and do what ever he wanted from me, but these are the things I'd latter be dammed for…_


	5. Hell have no furry like a woman scorn 2

**As it's shall be all kudos to SM for creating these wonderful characters, but i have the tendency to just destroy their lives in anyway... It adds more drama! What can i say I have some issues, don't we all in out own ways?**

* * *

After we had our moment of lust we had grown even closer to each other and nothing could ever separate us from what we both shared, we had become one. The season gradually started to change and I don't know I had a feeling things were going to change around here. There had been people accused of being witches, but hardly these mortals were not ones capable of such things. Azazel had come to me when night had fallen and confided in me about a witch trail in the town over and how people were starting to wonder themselves.

"_My dearest Isabella, people here are beginning to wonder themselves if there are true witches here… There becoming fearful of each other and gossiping about others. Yesterday a few girls came to me and accused Sarah McBain as a witch, which is not true. Than the Console had learned of what the girls said. They want to charge her as a witch, and there is no proof… Isabella I need your help with accusing her"…_

"How could you ever ask me to help with accusing the innocent of being witches, I would never do that to a mortal?"

He looked into my eyes and in his seductive voice he spoke _"You said you would do anything for me, and I need your help. These people truly are evil Isabella and they need to be taken care. It's for the better of the colony and for us to survive in these hard times"…_

Why must I feel so compelled to do as he wants? I know I can't resist and I had made a promise to him and I would carry it out. "Very well Azazel, I shall do as you ask me. How am suppose to make others believe she's a witch?

"_It's very simple just manipulate there thoughts and those around them to believe what ever I say."_

I had done as Azazel wished upon me, but things just got too much and out of hand. One accused person became many throughout the coming months, already winter had dawned and twelve had been condemned to death already. Those accused were burned at the stake, submerged in water, stoned to death by the town's people. I had only helped him with one person accusing, but the whole town went on a witch hunt. Anyone who had been thought of was there next to be put to death. As if they've all gone insane and bent up on accusing anyone, they did not care if it was there friends, family or even children. All they cared for was the trial and too see those victimized in front of everyone.

And there he stood every trial… Every death… No shown of emotion for these people… He truly was a monster… He had to be stopped and I would do it. Twilight had fallen and I had gone to his home, to talk with him and convince him to stop this nonsense. Too many innocents had died already and no more should be condemned. I walked in and there he stood as if he was waiting for me, he walked closer to me and bent down gently kissing my lips. He was trying to make me forget why I was here.

"No, Azazel do not try your games upon me. I'm here to talk about those accused of being witches."

"_My love, why do you define my ways and action? I only try to make this world a better place for us. Also how you define my kiss upon you. It seems you're not here for a moment of our passion, only to spray words of the trials. Why is this love?"_

"Because I can no longer wish to be part of this god forsaken town, too many have already died because of my help to you. You must STOP these actions now or you shall pay the price Azazel" I said to him in a sharpened tone… I could hear his laugh under his breath.

"_Foolish witch I do not take kind to words of threat towards my actions, and fairly to someone as you. You are but a mere witch and have no power to banish me away. Either you shall leave or pay the price of threatening me here and now."_

I stood straight up to him mirroring him in the face and spoke in a sharp whisper "You dare threat me Azazel, you know nothing more than I told you about my powers. I am much stronger than you think and can banish you away from this realm for eternity and I shall. Nothing you do will STOP me!" In that moment Azazel had snapped his fingers and two larger men had come through the door, they came closer to me grabbing me by my arms and holding in my spot and he spoke in such a chilling way to me… "_Bethany Cassandra Swan, you have been accused of being a witch and therefore you shall be put on trail for your actions and if not complied you shall burn at the stake for confessing"_

With that I was taken away from the house and brought to the jail, already still full of people waiting to be put on trial or for death. He could not do this to me, I shall never confess of my true nature and I shall die for this.

I knew I'd be dammed for helping him at first. I will not tell of what I am, I would fake my death upon burning and thus cast myself away with a spell. It seemed to be days that I was in this cell, or maybe months or years. Already I was going insane with not knowing. They had come for me before and had put me into a darken room, questioning me and telling me to confess of being a witch. This had gone on for hours at a time. I could no longer take this abuse from them, I beg for mercy from them and none had listened.

In a blur my trail had come and I had said nothing, it was near twilight when they came for me. To burn me as a witch, there in the field lay the town's people and the Counsel, along with Alexander/Azazel who stared deeply into my eyes with a piercing look of affection and sorrow. Deep inside of that he wished he had no other way of this.

In the moments before the fire was started they had asked me one last time if I would confess to being a witch… I had declined them and thus the fire began, but something was not right. I had lost conscious and the darkness took over.

_**Unknown POV**_

As we had put the witch upon the stake, we had begun to light it. She had not shown any emotions. May hell take pity upon this damaged soul and pay for her sins. The fire had begun to spread to the girl; I had noticed she fell weary of the smoke and than something had happened that could not be explained. The fire had grown fearsome and violent upon her, but not burning her in any way. Her eyes stared upon us all…. the color of white and yellow staring at us all. We had felt something powerful and such evil inside her, we had become frightened of the girl.

The fire had grown in such height into the skies, and outward into the town… I began to run for my life… I had taken a few glares and saw the fire destroying everything upon its path and the people behind. I could hear screams of people being burned alive in the homes and in the streets. I managed to get to higher grounds and looked down upon the burning town. It had been an image of the End of Days. Fire burning everywhere and everything in sight and the sky's turned pitch black, this had been like hell upon earth. This

I saw the girl walking through the flames still not burning and further into the forest of the night. Behind her in the forest grew to fire as well, scorching it all to dust and blackness. Then she had disappeared into nothingness. _What would I tell the world of this night?_ The fires still growing out of control and had reached me unknowing… I felt the fire consume me…

_**End of Flash back**_

My breathing became shallower and I was on fire but I had to resist the temptation of him, I didn't want this when my heart belonged to another, I wouldn't betray Edward… I really wanted to get to know him and maybe give us a chance. There was a force pulling me to him and I could deny it no longer.

"_I will not give into your will again, you burned me once literally and I will not fall for this again… I'm stronger than ever before and I will not fall costume to your charm once more!" _I broke away from him and used my mind to toss him across the room into the mirror. _"Mark my words Azazel, I will find out the true reason to why you're here"…_ And like that I closed my eyes and chanted a spell, and vanished leaving him behind.


	6. Vision of Truth

**All kudos to SM for creating the Twilight Sega, without her we would have been so interested in Vampires... I've at least got 20 people or more addicted to the book, from me to friends and so forth... I feel special! A little note the rest of the chapters are beginning to go under warps with editing, once that's one you'll have the well awaited chapter 13 entitled "Becoming part 1" Sometime in the next couple weeks it will sometime and i'm really enjoying the error free versions too... Thanks to my wonderful beta CSI-Girl1!**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

3 days later

After my unfortunate encounter with Azazel in nearly three-hundred years, I was suspicious to his true motive for being in Forks. Why the hell was here? And what did he want? Hell if I cared really whatever that damn Fallen Angel wanted I surly wouldn't help him out in anyway. Hopefully I wouldn't be burned at the stake for a second time, with him being here. Well I fair to remember that one time in New Zealand… Forget I even brought that up…

I hadn't been to school in nearly three days. I bet everyone was already saying that I ran off or some stupid notion like that. I really didn't care what those pathetic mortals thought, but in my mind I wondered if Edward had noticed that I wasn't there.

_WHAT… Isabella Margaret Swan, what are you saying? Why would Edward Cullen be caring about you not being in school? I mean would he? I had a vision of me and some mysterious man in a meadow. Could it be Edward Cullen? Than again how I first met him in Chicago when he was human, I mean he was even attractive then and even more as a vampire! Maybe the fates are trying to get us together again, could they have screwed up the first time? What the hell are you saying? The Fates? Really I think I've accumulated too many romance novels in my years. There's no possibility that he has any feelings for me… Ahhh, I'm just going to return to school and test my theories! Maybe it's nothing or just maybe… I just might be falling head over heels for him._

**Edward POV-Cullen Home**

It had been three days since Bella's been in school and oddly enough I'm worrying about it. _Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did that mysterious guy and her go off somewhere? What the hell am I thinking here? Why would Isabella Swan even think about me in an intimate way or even a relationship with me? I'm a monster and she's a mortal. I could easily break her; she's too fragile. I could break something even if I kissed her. What are you doing Cullen? Are you trying to drive yourself even more insane here? No I will not let some mortal girl ruin everything I've built up and the trust I've gained from Carlisle and my family. I would purge myself of these ungodly thoughts of even thinking Isabella Swan feels that way about me…_

_Edward what's with you? I'm sensing emotions of love,_ _confusion, anxiety? Jasper thought with a stern look on his face…_

"Jasper… what are you talking about?" I said to him in a slightly confused tone, hopefully trying to throw him off, but of course the pixie showed up when I said that. There she stood smiling away like she had seen something…

"Ah, Alice, what has you looking so happy right about now?"

"_Dear Edward my annoying, self loathing, manic depressive brother, it's truly nothing that concerns you at this moment in time_," she said in her soprano high voice which was not common for her. Even for a vampire she was very excited as usual. I knew she was hiding something from me and I would find out what it was.

"Marry Alice Cullen, both of us know you saw something and you know once you slip I'll see what you're hiding from me!"

She stood there with such an evil glare, humans surly would run off screaming at it, but she didn't really scare me once so ever.

"Okay Edward you asked for it, this will change you and our family like nothing before, and like that she showed me her vision.

_I looked into Alice's vision and I saw the dark forest, it was night time and the moonlight casting its glow upon a couple, I looked closer and I was utterly shocked. It was Bella and me…We were walking in the night our hands linked together, we stopped and I kiss her passionately on her soft lips, the vision goes forth, we've stopped… I was kissing her skin, neck, behind her ears. My hands worked their way across Bella's body and her hands worked across mine, I heard myself make a sound of glorious elation... Like that the vision had ended._

I stood there in an utterly shocked mode, going over and over on what was going on in Alice's vision. Was it even possible that I and Bella could be in an intimate relationship? Could she possible feel the same way about me as I do for her? What did this vision mean? I hadn't noticed that my entire family was in the room now, all of them looking at my expression. I only heard their thoughts…

_OMG I'm so happy for Edward, he finally has found his soul-mate and now I have a new shopping buddy! Yeah!!_

_Ahh great now we have to deal with Edward and his human, what else can go wrong with this picture?_

_Eddie boy's finally got himself a soul-mate; gosh I never though this day would come. Now he can actually get laid and finally act normal for once in his existence…_

_Well done son_

_Oh I'm so full of joy for Edward, I'd thought he would never be happy, but now he will be. He's finally found someone to share his life with. I'm so happy for him!_

_Someone's emotions are on the rise, that's a first for him.. I guess he's found true love at last. Congratulations man!_

I finally managed to snap out of my thoughts; there stood my entire family staring at me with happiness upon their faces. Could this be happening? After a century of seeing my family finding love, was it really my turn at love? Would this really happen? Or was I just going insane? I managed to get some words out…

"Alice what does this mean?"

"_Oh Edward, sometimes you're just so naive when it comes to love… It means your True love is here Edward, it means that you can finally be happy with your life. It means you can finally be with someone who doesn't care what you are or us for that matter!"_

_Again I stood there in deep thought, thinking to myself…Oh my god… I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her… I was in love with Isabella Swan…_


	7. The start of something new in the air

**Hello to those fans out there, i know it's been too far long since an update. Life has been very crazy these days. As always kudos to SM for here characters, whom i have the pleasure to mess up their world.

* * *

****Bella POV**

Monday morning had finally arrived and I would be returning back to school, on some level on my subconscious I was dreading it, than again I couldn't wait to see Edward and test my theories. _Would he act different towards me? Would he notice me in another view if I wore something seductive? Come on Isabella…Why change your current looks over some boy, well man or vampire? Ahhh I feel like a pathetic teenager now …_ I glanced at the clock it read 8am, school starts in thirty minutes and I'm going crazy over how I should look.

Thankfully Charlie isn't here; he and Sue Clearwater had gone on some couples cruise in Caribbean, at first he was worried about leaving by myself, but I assured him I would be fine and that he should spend some alone time with Sue.

I quickly put on a pair of denim jeans and a pair of heels, which would add a little sexiness and hopefully I wouldn't stumble and fall over. For someone with powers, heels were more around the lines of being an enemy of mine. I would never relive my Titanic accident…

A felt a shiver go down my spine, I wore a white collar shirt with a knit grey sweater, my hair was down with noticeable curls at the bottom and of course some sex passion red lipstick… I breathed lightly and took a look in the mirror.

"I must say for somebody who's actually four-hundred and two years old you looks drop dead gorgeous, hell you look better than those Cullen girls." I smiled a little bit and gathered my Prada bag and headed downstairs to grab something to eat, and with that I headed outside, but something was missing from my new looks… I don't think a '56 Chevy is very appealing. I closed my eyes and imagined a car I wanted… Their in the driveway was a Mercedes-Benz AMG 63, a nice slick black color… Surly nobody would notice it…

**Edward POV**

Monday morning was just another excuse for another day, being immortal sometimes can cause you to lose your sanity. We just pulled into the parking lot; of course the on lookers were staring at us as so I thought…

Pulling up in a sleek black Mercedes was none other than Bella. I didn't know how to even react to that. My family and everyone in the parking lot were utterly taken back by this marvelous and beautiful car that anyone has ever seen…

_Where in the hell did she get that car, that isn't fair? Why the annoying and messy human gets a car like that?_

I saw her step out of her car. She was absolutely beautiful. Her jeans fitting in all the right places on her desirable body, which oddly enough would make my heart beat into overdrive if it could. Her white collar shirt and knit sweater fit perfectly on her curves, showing them off in all the right places. I was losing thought of everything around me until Jasper said something

"_Damn Edward! Do you mind keep your emotions down over there?…Come on Edward just ask the girl out already and get it over with, besides were betting on how long you two last before you start bumping uglies."_

In a low whisper I said to my family, "So you're all betting on how long it takes me and Bella to get it on, let me guess Alice was the one who started it?" I stared at her with a glare.

In her low musical soprano voice _"Edward it's only fair that we bet on this, it surly will be a night that you'll remember forever." _ she let a grin show on her face which was slightly disturbing in its own way. My own sister sometimes made me want to purge myself of what she saw. Really it can't be normal to have your own sister knowing when you're going to get laid for the first time. I felt a chill go straight down my back, with that I walked a little faster and made my way to class.

The day slowly passed along and thankfully lunch had finally come. I walked in with my family and to the line to get food. Which was for props only, I'd never ate that vile food even the smell of it repelled me.

We worked our way towards the end of the cafeteria to our corner table. Humans would casually glance at us and day dream about me or any other of my family members which the thoughts disgusts the hell out of me.

Today was different from all the rest, at the other end of the cafeteria at an empty table was Bella, sitting ever so peaceful hardly touching her food as if she was studying everyone in the room. I so badly wanted to go over there and sit with her.

Until I heard a shrieking voice from Alice, which was an echoing tone _"Edward just go over and sit with the girl already, it's getting pathetic already waiting for you to confess your feelings… Barbie and Ken are so much easier than you two…"_

With that I got up from the table and steadily but nervously walked over to her table, I had noticed all eyes were following me and their thoughts…

_Ah why does Cullen even bother, he could have any girl in the school and he goes for Bella? Mike thought._

_I always knew she was a tramp, that's probably why Cullen wants her anyway… Maybe I should start acting like a tramp… Damn it Mike why are you looking at her like that… I swear if he tires to go for her, I'll kill the bitch, or I'll spread nasty lies about her, Jessica thought_

_What does Cullen even want with Isabella? She would be better off with me. What does he have to offer? Then again I've taken a few peeks at him in the locker room, not that bad looking… What the hell are you thinking Yorkie? Purge these sinful thoughts from you mind, but then again I wish I was Bella? Ahhhh…_

_I'm so happy for Bella! She and Edward would make a good couple if everyone else would just leave her alone, they only want her so they could be more popular. If only Ben would notice me in the way Edward looks at Bella, she sighed, Angela thought._

I finally reached her table; she looked up to me with her chocolate brown eyes piercing my own soul in ways never thought possible, me Edward Cullen a loss for words, not knowing what to even say to this beautiful girl who was within reaching distance of me. I stood frozen for a second and noticing her smile.

I spoke in such a way I never thought, I was nervous.

"I was wondering if this seat was open?" _come on Cullen what kind of line is that? Hey I was wondering if this seat was open, what is this grade school or something. I should have said, do mind if I sit here? Okay keep calm and see what she says, well she's grinning at me and I can hear her heart beat accelerating. This is a good sign!_

**_Bella POV_**

After having everybody in the parking lot noticing me I rethought my choice of the ravishing car, but on the other hand Edward noticed me and I knew his eyes were roaming my body, which sped my heart into complete overdrive

I managed to make my way to my locker and of course Mike was there waiting for me like some deranged puppy, it was actually sad on so many levels.

He spoke is such a vulgar way I wanted to just run to the nearest exit or just strike him down; people would think he just got light headed or something.

_"Bella I…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the spring formal with me next month?"_

I stood frozen for a mere second until I finally answered him with a hesitant tone…

"Mike…. That's very thoughtful asking me to the dance, but isn't it girls choice?"_ Like hell I'd ever go to the dance with this egomaniac jerk… Ha, the things I've heard about him and Jessica, I wonder why he didn't ask that cow, crap he's about to respond, look like you have some type of repetitive emotion on your face…_

_"I know it's the girl's choice, but I really would love to be your date."_

Crap I had to think of a quick lie to get out of this godforsaken conversation with this unappealing boy… "Michael, I'm sorry but I already have somebody in mine and I was hoping he'll accept it, so again I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure Jessica's going to ask you out anyway.

He looked to me with a smug look on his face with a hint of being confused…  
"Oh, well I guess that's it then, I'll see you later Bella." And with that he was gone from my sight, thankfully_. Really am I some type of magnet for guys in this god forsaken town; like they can't score with the girls here? That's truly sad on many levels. I should have just told Newton that'd I be busy trying to seduce Edward…Wait… I didn't mean that at all, damn those erotic romance books filling my head with sinful thoughts. On second thought, his clothes are always snug fitting revealing his muscles in all the right places. SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! Just start off as friends with him then I can have my way with him, I shut my eyes and a vision came through…_

_We were twisting violently on the forest ground our limbs entangled; our bodies molded together, my frenetic pace matching his as we struggled to get closer, faster, harder._

_My lips ached with chafing from kissing Edward for hours or what felt like a century, but I welcomed the pain, reveled in it. My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest, as if my lungs would explode with rapid breathing each time Edward touched me, each time I felt his soft caress on my sensitive skin. My body was experiencing things – and not just physical things, but emotional, too – that it had never experienced before. This was so much better than Azazel could ever be…_

And like that the vision ended abruptly… I was shocked and somewhat aroused at the same time. Could it possibly be that Edward and I could have an intimate relationship; did he feel the same way about me as I did for him? I found myself already falling in love with him and I didn't even really know him; such a strong attraction, a pull that I could no longer deny.

_I was in love with Edward Cullen, I have to admit I always had a thing for vampires and I guess I'll experience my sexual desires with him… From what I could feel and tell this was so much fucking better than my first time with Azazel and he's a freaking Fallen Angel but, Oh my god Edward even in a vision it is hundreds of times better, I wonder how that is in reality?_

I realized then the bell had ranged for class, so I picked up my pace knowing I was probably going to be late. No matter what, I was can not keep my thoughts of my vision out of my mind and I was somewhat excited for what could possibly happen.


	8. The truth will set you free? Maybe?

**As always kudos to SM for she is a goddess, and the creator of this Sega story... Though i feel the need to destroy their live any way possible, i mean it's okay... And always enjoy.. Error Free!!!!  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

After experiencing my vision of me and Edward having a very intimate sexual encounter, I honestly could not concentrate on school. I was rethinking every move, every sensation I was feeling. It truly was astonishing and I just couldn't get past it. What were the possibilities of a vampire and a witch having an actual relationship, even an intimate one at that.

In all my 300 plus years as a witch, I had never given thought to me as having a soul-mate, okay I admit Chicago 1918, but it was just like a feeling, like I was being pulled into his orbit…

Could this even be real? All I could think of is I was still sleeping for that matter? I don't even know what to say about this. I mean… Wow… This is so life changing, being able to give my heart and soul to another person… Well I mean vampire in that sense.

I just don't have random intimate sex with any guys, okay Azazel just was not even in that category. He used me only for my powers, maybe he did have feelings for me, but mine had died a very long time ago and I was still unsteady as to why he was here in Forks!

But than I thought about, Oh _ my god how the hell do I act around Edward now? I don't know how to pursue a guy, ISABELLA just breathe; nothing between you an Edward has changed. It was just a simple vision of the future… Just be yourself when you see him, but I'll be imagining what his body looks like without any clothing on. OKAY STOP!_

"Miss Swan, what's the answer?"_ crap I didn't even notice the teacher asked me a question, just think of something…_

"Umm the Great Gatsby?"

She looked directly towards me with her evil glare and her arms crossed, as if she was about to just explode with anger… She spoke in such a retched tone _"No, Miss Swan the answer is Mr. Jones goes to Washington, next time pay attention please!"_

After nearly getting my head bit off thankfully I was saved by the bell. I quickly got up and rushed towards my locked in a daze, still that vision clouded my thoughts. _ What's the matter with you Swan, it's a vision… Any way it could change, Edward Cullen doesn't see you in that way…_

"Hey Bella" I looked to my side and saw a pixie like girl; it could have only been Alice Cullen, Edward's hyperactive sister…

Usually I would be in some kind of shock of why she would be talking to me. Come Bella say something to her; after spending a few moments frozen I spat something out…

"Oh… Hey Alice… What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, I would really like to get to know you better, besides I can tell were going to best of friends**_…"_** she said in such a perceive tone like she knew it would happen. Could it be she also shared clairvoyance?

"Sure that'd sounds like a plan, but I don't think I can afford the places you shop Alice." I hope this would have thrown her off my tracks, honestly I could afford anything I wanted, but I guess she noticed my very pricey car in the parking lot…

She looked to me with a dazed look on her face and finally answered me**, ** "Really Bella you can't throw**** me off with not having that kind of money, look at your car? Besides I don't care if you have money or not, I still want us to hang out." she said in a sharpened tone along with a grin on her angelic face.

Well she did have me there; I knew I shouldn't have driven that freaking car to school…

"Very well Alice, I would love to go shopping with you. How does Saturday work for you?"

"Sounds like a plan, and Bella remember were going to best of friends and surly you won't regret the other things that happen.**" ** With that she grinned again and skipped musically down the hallway catching glances from the other students.

_I knew it! She did have visions… What else do these Vampires have as power? Now I really have to be on guard? Or I could just use a little magic and throw them off. No Isabella using magic only makes you more addicted to it. But I can't be found out…I have to keep my identity a secret._

Thankfully the day was speeding up for me, lunch had finally arrived and I jetted for the lunch room. I really wasn't in an eating mood so I found a table away from all the chatter of everyone. I knew they were all talking about my car and the sudden change of my clothing.

As I was staring off into space I hadn't noticed Edward Cullen walking my way. _Oh my God! What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to make this social murder or something? Why would he even be coming over here? Does he know the truth about me or maybe… just maybe he wants to talk… Damn why must he look so god like, his high cheek bones, full lips, well muscled, but no too much just perfect, how his clothes just hung right to his body. God how I'd could rip that shirt off of him and just get it over with already right here on the table in front of everybody! NO ISABELLA just let him say what he wants… OH MY GOD he's getting closer! I looked up to him and met his gaze with his topaz golden eyes… I felt my heart jump out of my chest._

He spoke in such velvet musical voice what would make any girl just drop to the floor.

"I was wondering if this seat was open."

I sat there in disbelief trying to form words to answer him…. After a few awkward moments of dead silence, I finally managed to say something.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a nervous tone "Sure Edward you could sit here as long as you like."

_Oh my god, you sound like an idiot. He probably thinks I'm mentally retarded something is wrong with me. I guess the gazing at him really didn't help me with that…_

With that Edward pulled the chair out and gracefully sat down, smiling a crocked smile which just made me squeal even louder on the inside.

Again I met his gaze; his hand kept going through his hair which meant he was nervous. Even than he still made my heart go wild… I finally managed to speak to him…

"So Edward… What can I help you with today?" I said in a slight nervous and somewhat excited tone.

He looked up to me and his eyes only shimmered with the light and he spoke _"I just wanted to… _

For petes sakes just spit it out and say it I thought to myself, but of course the bell signaled for the next class…

_Ahhhh, what else could possible go wrong today?_

**_Edward POV_**

After sitting down with Bella it only seemed to be awkward between us, we exchanged glances with one another… I could hear her heart rate increasing the whole time; it could only mean one thing she felt something for me.

I was going to ask her out on an actual date, but the bell just so happened to ring and when it did she stood up in a panic. Before she run out of the lunch room, "Bella… I… was wondering_…" _As I was actually trying to form a sentence.

"Sorry Edward, I have to get the class. I don't want to be late."

With that Bella just jetted for the doors, I managed to catch up with her to AP Bio which Mr. Banner wouldn't notice anyone coming into class late…

We hurried into class and sat at our table, the thing was that Mr. Banner wasn't in class yet…

The door opened and he wasn't Mr. Banner, he seemed be in his mid-thirties, he wore a dark blue collar shirt with a sports jacket and pin-stripped pants with expensive shoes. He walked casually to the front of the class. As he stood there I got the feeling that something about him seemed off. His eyes, they were a green-hazel color which seemed to have a devious look in them.

He spoke in a light British accent, "Hello, I'm Mr. Nightingale and I'm going to be your substitute teacher for the remainder of the semester. It seems your teacher; Mr. Banner had quite an accident and well, he won't be returning."

He was odd looking the whole time he was grinning and his eyes stayed on Bella. With that odd stare I turned slightly towards Bella, she looked as though she had seen a ghost. Her breathing had increased her heart rate doubled. One minute Bella was muttering something and the next she fainted… Thankfully I caught her…

I don't know what it was but something had terribly distressed Bella. I picked her up bridal style and didn't even look at the new-so-called teacher, "I'm taking her to the nurse.

Instead of heading to the nurse's office, I ran full speed to my car. I was going to have Carlisle check her out. I was being really overprotected of this girl that I hardly knew, but I didn't trust the school nurse. She. was somewhat senile in her old age.

I arrived at the hospital and had told the nurse at the front desk that Bella had collapsed at school and that I needed Dr. Cullen's help immediately. I managed to get her into a room down the hall and I laid her on to the bed and waited for Carlisle. I heard the door open; there stood Carlisle in blissful shock. He looked like he as well had seen a ghost. I caught glimpse of his thoughts to see that he was thinking of Bella. They were in a Church auguring over him accusing her of being a witch or a demon. My mouth dropped in shock; could this girl be the same one that he'd met over 300 years ago?

That would make her nearly 400 years old. What the hell was going on here? We would have to find out when Bella woke up… I needed answers!


	9. What’s my line?

**Hello**** dear fans, ****here's the error free version of True Love be at last through Time... As always kudos to SM for creating these character whom i feel like destroying their lives for some unknown reasoning.  
**

_**

* * *

**_**Carlisle POV**

My day at the hospital was a slow one, the occasional blood testing for people and checking up on some patients. Catching up on some paper work I hadn't even started yet. I was in my office and I received a page from the nurse's station it was a 911. I rushed out of my office and went where I was needed. I was told it was Edward and that he brought a girl in who had collapsed during school. I entered the room and I froze in my tracks. There lying on the bed was the girl I had met so many centuries earlier…. The girl who I had found completely bare in the woods along with those unknown symbols… But it was entirely impossible that was nearly 300 plus years ago, how could she be alive today?

I stood there in complete shock and noticed Edward looking confused at my reaction and that's when the memory of her slipped and now he was shocked. We would have to wait until she woke and than get some well needed answers.

**Bella POV**

Upon my arrival to class, I'd noticed that Mr. Banner hadn't arrived quite yet. Thankfully I wouldn't have to manipulate him. It sometimes was just bad taste doing it. I hadn't noticed the door opening and thinking it was Mr. Banner but it wasn't even close to him. _He _ walked casual into class… wearing a dark blue collar shirt with a sports jacket and pin-stripped pants with expensive shoes. I finally managed to work my way to his face…. I practically shrieked in thought.

_Oh my god this day has truly gone straight to hell! There stood of all people Azazel looking upon the entire room, his green hazel eyes darting towards me. I could feel every emotion surging through my body… Mainly pure hatred for this man- not even a man- A monster who I told clearly to stay away from me and this town_.

He casually stood at the front of the classroom still directing his eyes towards me. I was in utter shock still and slightly having the urge to blast him into the wall, better yet through the wall. After thinking of ways to get rid of him… he spoke in his seductive tone as always, well to me it sounded like it.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Nightingale and I'm going to be you substitute teacher for the remainder of the semester. It seems your teacher Mr. Banner had a quite an accident and will not be returning."

I didn't know if I could actually handle this, but I just couldn't deal with it right now. There were so many things going inside my head… Visions of me and Edward having a relationship and somewhat future together; now Azazel just showing up at Fork High school as a sub teacher for Mr. Banner who just happened to have an accident.

I began to feel slightly light headed and I knew I wasn't going to take this anymore. I knew I was going to pass out from this overactive thinking process and seeing my- fallen- angel- ex-boyfriend- who tried burning me at the stake. I managed to spit something out in a mumbled tone **"Oh fuck" ** and like that everything went completely dark and I felt my body fall from the chair….

I awoke sometime later in an unfamiliar room that I did not know; everything was white and smelled strange. I heard beeping noises and I realized I was in the hospital.

But how did I get here and by whom?_ Haven't I been through enough already? Just please let this nightmare be over with already…_ I hadn't realized that there were certain people in my room,

I turned to the left and saw Edward staring directly at me with usual glares. _Never mind this is truly a nightmare, why did I have to be her? Here stood my possible true love and the man who had accused me of being not quite normal… Great they probably want an explanation about everything. I really don't need this right now. _With that I quickly pulled the IV out and the heart monitor and pulled the covers back and caught a glance at Dr. Cullen…

"Miss Swan, I highly suggest that you lie back in bed, you had just collapsed during school and I'd like to make sure you vitals are good." he said in a concerning tone.

"I assure you Dr. Cullen everything is okay. I just hadn't eaten lunch and that's why I fainted during class and nothing more." I said to him in slightly bitchy tone.

He looked to me with a shimmer of confusion again and than back to Edward, like they were conducting a conversation in thought. Than Edward finally managed to speak in his musical velvet voice which made a blush arise upon my cheeks.

"Bella please just let Carlisle check you out and make sure your okay and that nothing serious is wrong with you_ … _Just do this for me it would make me feel much better that everything is okay with you"

For heaven's sake I couldn't resist Edward's wishes to my well being. I guess for him I'd let Dr. Cullen check me out… With that I nodded my head and Dr. Cullen was at my side.

His hands were unnaturally cold and he was too good looking for this nothing of a town. While he was making sure I was in good health I had been thinking back since the first time I met him.

Then he seemed somewhat lost and sadden, but now he looked happier than our first meeting. I guess on becoming something of myth he changed his perspective of the unseen world. I was happy for him. After he was done checking me out he had turned to Edward again. I could only guess they were talking again in their minds.

I cleared my throat gesturing to break it off; he turned back to me and spoke lightly in a musical tone "Well Miss Swan it seems that you're in perfect health for a normal seventeen year old girl… I just need you to sign some discharge papers and you're free to go"

I couldn't help but cough when he used the term "Normal"; what was he trying to throw at me? I knew he wanted to ask me the question, was I the girl he met so many centuries ago? Instead he gestured Edward to leave and he followed behind.

**Edward POV**

There I stood along with Carlisle awaiting Bella to awaken; it didn't take long for her to wake up. She seemed slightly disorientated at first not knowing where she was. Then she realized she was in the hospital, she had a look of annoyance even though I couldn't read her mind and she seemed out of her element somehow. When she realized that we were in the room she tried to escape in a sense but Carlisle told her he wanted to check and see if everything was okay with her.

I wasn't really paying attention between their interactions with one another; I just kept rethinking Carlisle's memory of this girl. It was in the church where he'd been brought up and later took over from his father. He had told me how they accused people and would go on hunts for those of not normality, but that wasn't what I was thinking about.

In his memory she seemed scared and highly offended by what Carlisle was suggesting she was… Something of a witch or even demonic… I could see her bare in the forest and him picking her up bridal style and covering her body with his coat and taking her back to the Church…

Not that it was weird or anything but something disturbing in a sense. This memory was right before Carlisle was turned into a vampire. Could Bella bring harm upon those she had met? I wouldn't dwell on this now though, but still it was unusual for someone who he'd met centuries earlier be right here in front of us. How could this be possible? She wasn't a vampire or a zombie for that matter… I was going to get answers no matter how rude I probably would sound. Carlisle gestured for us to leave and I heard his thoughts..

"_Edward son I know you want answers, but this isn't the time or the place"_ I was using my eyes to talk with him.

"_Don't worry whenever Bella's ready to say the truth she knows where to find us, for now Edward we'll keep a close eye on her and have Alice keep an eye on her future"_

Unconventionally after my talk with Carlisle I heard that soprano tone of voice, signaling Alice _ " Don't worry Eddie boy, I'll surly keep an eye on Bella for you and if anything happens I'll make sure you know first." _ I could only imagine her grinning during this entire conversation.

Once we had walked out the door I had noticed a mysterious figure enter Bella's room, strangely enough it appeared to be Mr. Nightingale? Why would a sub teacher be concerned enough to show up at the hospital for a student he hardly knows? I remember how he was looking at Bella during Bio, it was strangely disturbing… Like they knew one another more than meets the eye.

I just had a bad vibe when he was in the room with her. I couldn't have been more than a few feet away from the door when it happened….

There was Mr. Nightingale or whom ever he really was being hurled through Bella's door into the Nurse's station. I didn't even think twice I went full speed to her room; standing ever so gracefully was Bella or what appeared to be her?

Her eyes were a glow of purple and a force of energy surrounded her body, as if the wind had been through her room, but hadn't been there at all. She was standing with her right hand forth and also had a glow of purple surrounding it. I was so confused that Bella was capable of something of this matter. There was no doubt that I wanted answers… HELL! I demanded them…..


	10. Revelation

**Read away, kudos to SM for her Twilight saga and me for just destroying there world....  
**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

Thankfully Edward left without asking questions about me and how Dr. Cullen truly knew me… I swear to the gods, my life just seems to get ever so complicated in this god forsaken town… I should just move to Roswell, New Mexico and nobody would ever ask questions.

What's the worst thing I could meet there? Aliens or something like that nonsense, I don't think Elizabeth would mind me moving in with her at the Crashdown. I could be a waitress and act like I really cared. Oh shit! That's right she's been missing for awhile. Whatever, I guess I deal in Forks and its supernatural forces… Hopefully nobody else bothers me while I'm here.

With that I decided to shut my eyes just to have some peace, but sadly it was interrupted by the door closing. Looking up I saw _him_ with red roses. He stood near the door with a slight grin on his face. He still wore his suit from earlier.

In a harsh bitchy tone with the eye evil glaring towards him I spat,

_"_Oh whatever is the pleasure Azazel, have you come to annoy me to death or something of that matter?"

He looked towards me with his usual grinning face and his eyes met mine, those hazel green eyes just pulled anybody under his spell. Sadly that effect didn't truly work so much on me anymore; after nearly burning me at the stake.

I could tell he was in someway nervous perhaps or just flat out planning something and again he looked towards me and spoke in his seductive tone…

"Isabella… I've only come to see you well my love."

"Oh please Azazel, don't use that love crap with me anymore… That right was taken from you when I nearly burned at the stake and frankly I don't like it"

**"**Why must you always be so bitter with me Isabella? You know you still love me deep down beneath the surface of hatred you have for me."

I looked to him with the most intense look of hate upon him and my tone had become hasher.

"You truly have no control over who I shall love, because I tell you this now. We were never meant to love one another; you used me for your own personal gain!"

"You always did have your way with words, but in your eyes I'm the villain of this story aren't I?"

"Oh you have no clue Azazel; you surly are more than just a villain in my eyes… I never did truly love you like I do towards this other."

"I can't help but laugh at this self-pity that you show what this person could ever be to you… This so called love you say you only want enjoyment out of or to use them and then destroy what they have to offer. We both know you shall never love another man besides me."

"I'm just so baffled by what you think of this person. You're jealous of what we could have and really Azazel I've seen my future with this man and frankly I can not wait for it… I shall be with him and have an actual future to look forward to… So if you don't mind, I think you should leave me to be!"

As I had said my last words to Azazel I noticed he grew closer to my bed now which only added more anger to my already not so good mood.

"As I always say you can't resist me, you will destroy this so called relationship that clearly hasn't happened yet and fairly I'll be here waiting for you as always."

I actually had the urge to laugh at him and I answered back,

"Looks like you'll be waiting forever than, because there's no way in hell I'd ever be with you again and as I said before just leave me the hell alone!"

Azazel put down the vase of red roses, and grew closer to the door and I just got anger from the inside as he looked back at me he said,

"No matter what I'll find a way to destroy it and have you in my arms once more Isabella" in a serious tone that sent chills upon my back and just made me hate him even more. The nerve he had to destroy my own happiness that I would have with Edward. Nothing would come between me and my true love and a chance of having a real future… I won't allow Azazel to have power over me again and I had to send him a message.

As he was reaching for the door knob, I don't know what force had come over me, but I felt the hatred and anger bubbling towards the surface. I lost control of my powers and I raised my right hand as he glanced back at me feeling the energy surround my entire body. I felt the power focusing upon him and like that he was hurling through my door towards the Nurses station.

Upon that I didn't feel like myself anymore, like there was another presence that had taken control of me. Edward appeared at my door, and I could see me through his eyes. I could see the pure essence of magic surrounding me, my eyes were glowing a purple color and the force of energy surrounding my body. I had looked through his eyes and saw a monster in them. I wasn't myself and it felt truly evil what I had done. Using that amount of magic on anyone would clearly kill them, but even exposing me to the whole damn place was pure ignorance on my part.

I couldn't look at myself… I had to get out of here. I ran towards the window jumping through the glass I could feel the surge of wind through my hair and I landed gently upon the ground shutting my eyes. I then looked up at the third story window and seen the look on Edward's face; purely shock and confusion. I didn't want him to find out like this. Before he even had a chance to get to me, I shut my eyes with a motion of my hand the thunder and lighting had taken me far away from the hospital.

**Edward POV**

Standing there in Bella's now missing door, I was in shock and had no explanations as to what the hell just happened here. I needed answers and needed them now, but Bella looked as if she was disgusted with what just happened. She glared into my eyes like she was seeing what I had seen here.

I could tell she needed to get out of this confounded room, the only way out was a window and a fall of three stories down but there was no possible way?

In not even a blink of an eye Bella ran toward the window and crashed into the glass. I ran toward the window to grasp onto her before she fell, but she had already landed on both feet on the ground. Not a broken bone or cuts; she wasn't touched at all. Things could not get any weirder than they were already.

The wind had picked up dramatically and the sky was beginning to darken. I looked up towards the sky and seen lightening off in the distance along with thunder. I did not understand this, because it had been a good day with some cloudiness. I looked back down at Bella; she raised her hand maneuvering it. A glow that engulfed her hand then surrounding her whole body and thus she disappeared.

I stood near the window in utter shock and very, very, very confused… First I knew Bella Swan had a major secret she's never share with anybody… Second is that there was apart of her that was more dominant than the other side. Third is that Bella Swan wasn't dangerous towards me, it was like she was protecting herself against who ever he was.

I wasn't scared of what she was, but I hand to find her and gain the total truth with her and in the process I would have to be honest with her. I needed to find Bella.

I jumped out the window and landed soundly on the ground below I smelt her lingering scent. I could smell the strawberries and freesia heading north towards the forest. I didn't have time to notify my family.

I ran at top speeds through the forest following her scent. It was near Twilight when I came upon her. There she stood ever quietly in the darken forest. She was so intoxicating it was truly unbearable to concentrate on matters at hand. She stood in silence only hearing her breathing… I had to speak something, anything for that matter. I want her to trust me…. I spoke in whisper.

"Bella… I want to trust you and I can't if you're not honest with me… What's really going on?....You can trust me. I want hurt you."

With a slight sigh from her she turned towards me, I could see the pain in her eyes…

"Edward…. There are things about me that even scare me half to death when I think about them…. I have spent everyday trying to be a good person."

I could tell she was crying and her pain was just so unbearable to herself. I need to protect and keep her safe_. _I've done horrible things throughout my life and have hurt so many people I've loved.

I couldn't take seeing her cry anymore; I stepped closer to her placing my arms around her thus cradling her for protection… Again I spoke to her "Bella it doesn't matter to me what you've done in life… Because I want to be with you and I have such strong feelings for whom you are… Not your actions." She brought her head up to my gaze and I could see into her chocolate brown eyes, like a widow to her soul.

"Edward, how could you want to be with someone who's done unthinkable things? …I do feel the same for you. I want to be with you too."


	11. Confessions of love and passion

**As always my dear fans all kudos to the great and almighty SM whom created these people, who's lives i feel like i must mess them up... **

**

* * *

****Forgiveness is the answer to the child's dream of a miracle by which what is broken is made whole again, what is soiled is made clean again.  
-Dag Hammarskjold**

**Bella POV**

Here I stand in the darkness of the forest towards the ever light; its familiar and a calming place to me. Had I just shown Edward the monster that lingers within me, the part of me that is forever wanting more power and to control all elements of life?

I was not brought up to be powerful and take absolute control of life or others. I was a mere girl whose life consisted of looking pretty and to marry a wealthy man… How had I come so far for that girl long ago?

So many centuries I have run from the girl I formerly was, I was selfish and petty and cared for no one besides my family and to be above others. I was of nobility and nothing more.

I stood in forest thinking of those times and what it's done to me as a person, moving from place to place and always changing myself from what I really was.

I regret what I have done and shown to the one I truly care for, the one who could end all this for me. Through his eyes I saw a power hunger witch bent on revenge and anger towards Azazel…

I did not mean to loose control of my ways, I've never truly used such power like that before in my many centuries and truthfully I was scared….

I was scared of what really resides within me and what could happen if it came full out… In that moment of power I did not feel as myself… It was like another presence had taken over for a fraction of time… Someone who was bent on taking control over other's lives and enforce them into pain and suffering… Those truly were not my feelings; they felt so alienated and I was utterly terrified.

As I stood in the forest the sun growing towards Twilight I could sense someone coming my way and I knew exactly it was.

Edward was now standing behind me, my back to him facing away from his eternal beauty, only my breathing could be heard. He spoke to me in his so ever velvet voice….

"Bella… I want to trust you and I can't if you're not honest with me… What's really going on?....You can trust me….I won't hurt you."

With a slight sigh I turned towards Edward and gazed into his golden eyes and could see he truly cared for me, but it was just too hard for him to see this side of me.. To see a monster that could possible destroy the entire world…

I looked to him again trying not to glaze into his soulful eyes and in weakened tone I managed to speak…

"Edward…. There are things about me that even scare me half to death when I think about them…. I have spent everyday trying to be a good person."

I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes and I didn't want Edward seeing me this way. I was utterly weak in this moment… I tried to speak again but the words sounded even more distorted with my sobs…

"I've done horrible things throughout my life and have hurt so many people that I have loved."

After I had said these words I had noticed Edward grew closer to me placing his arms around me cradling me in them as if he was protecting me from the world, I just felt safe in his arms and I knew nothing could harm me.

"Bella it doesn't matter to me what you've done in life… Because I have such strong feelings for you and I want to be with you for whom you are… Not your actions."

Saying these words to me I brought my head up to Edward's gaze and in that moment I could see into his soul through golden eyes and I knew that I was falling harder for this stranger I just met. I was truly happy about this revelation.

"Edward, how could want to be with someone who's done unthinkable things? But, yet no matter what deep inside me I feel the same for you…Edward, I want to be with you too and I have these strong feelings for you.

I just couldn't lie to Edward anymore… I had to come clean with everything… "Shut your eyes Edward and come into my life." I shut my eyes and with that motion Edward did too.

I showed him everything that has happened to be throughout my 300 plus years and it was over. How I came to be with my powers, the killing of my father, the men I married, the people I have killed. Everything.

We opened our eyes at the same time and Edward was looking down in my eyes. His face was just caught up in what just happened, in low whisper he spoke, "Bella…. Wow!.... You've truly done a lot in 300 years… And you where there at the party in Chicago? No wonder I felt like I'd known you from somewhere… I couldn't put my finger on it… Wow this is just so much to take in. I'm actually speechless."

I looked away from his intense gaze for a brief moment then return my gaze by to his. He was still holding me in his arms and I spoke in a somewhat clear tone…

"Now you know Edward… And yeah that was me at the party… Even then when my eyes looked towards you I felt a surge of emotions that I had no clue what they meant, but now I know that I was in love."

Edward gave that crocked smile that made my heart melt and he gazed deeper into my eyes… "You know Bella; I have to admit at that party I felt like someone was calling me, and then my eyes met this beautiful woman who was at the far end of the room chatting with another. I also felt a surge of emotions that I didn't know where they suddenly came from. Shortly after that night, I got sick and well died but I always came back to that girl at the party… What I mean is as the years went forward I always wondered what had happened to her and well here she is standing in front of me."

**_  
_**I blushed deep red at his words. "Edward Cullen, you have no clue what power you have over me… God, you're just too perfect for me sometimes."

"On the contrary Miss Swan you have no clue as to how you make me feel when I'm near you and I think I know how you feel for me. It's the way you show it whenever you look at me and honestly I'm going to just get this over with already."

With those last words from him… He leaned closer to me and I felt his marble lips crushing into my soft ones. I could feel the electricity surging throughout my entire body, my hands roaming through his bronze hair. It only got more intense and I was utterly losing control of all coherent thoughts letting my passion take over from there.

The next thing I knew I was tearing Edward's shirt off of him, he was kissing my skin, my neck, behind my ears. His deft hands worked their way across my body as I worked my hands across his. It was pure excitement and we didn't want it to stop.

Somehow we had managed to find our way onto the forest floor in such a blur and we were twisting violently, our limbs entangled, our bodies molded together like two halves of a whole finally coming together.

My frenetic pace matching his as we struggled to get closer to one another, I could hear the slight moans from Edward with every touch I put on his marvelous body. He was like a god and I was blissfully longing for more of his body.

My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest, as if my lungs would explode from excessive breathing each time Edward touched me, each time I felt his soft caress on my sensitive skin. My body was experiencing things I had never felt even the first time and thank god it was with Edward.

Our bodies shifting on the forest floor we laid in the bare of the night, the moonlight shinning down upon us… gazing at one another's body.

This kiss only intensified the moment. He placed his hand on the tree above me and the other lay on my stomach, just below my breasts. I sucked in a breath of much needed air, his touch sending shock waves through me.

I needed Edward inside me; my body I yearning for him. Without any hesitation, Edward jostled our interlocked positions a bit and entered me slowly. Immediately, thrilled sighs of relief escaped from both of our lips.

I let the tips of my fingers curl around the nape of his neck, digging in my fingernails a little into its soft, hard skin. The forest ground was cold but I didn't care at all. All I cared for was Edward and what was happening between us. We were sharing a connection like nothing before.

"Harder." I panted to Edward looking into Edward's eyes. I whispered this word, knowing that his automatic response with me was anything but **_"harder."_** He thought he would hurt me, but I knew he wouldn't.

With slight reluctance, Edward pressed vigorously into my all-too-willing body, and I felt him harden inside of me. His eyelids drifted shut, soft groans emitting forth from his lips for the following couple of minutes. Our bodies continued to move as one. My hips meeting his each time he pushed into me. My body was in a state of pure euphoria.

My breathing grew labored; my chest heaving up and down with the intense effort. Edward opened his eyes. His steady gaze bore into mine; he knew I was about to reach it. A final bolt of electricity went through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back as I my climax grew more intense.

I screamed his name, "Edward!!!" My climax was at its peak and my screams of passion bore throughout the entire forest.

I gazed into Edward's eyes and could tell he was about to reach his climax… He let out a growl of moans and I could feel it from within me and knew we had accomplished what we both had wanted badly.

It took a few moments for Edward to come down from his high and gain some kind of composure. He slowly pulled out of me and laid on his side facing me wrapping me up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest still trying to get control of my breathing. We laid like this for a while in each other's arms underneath the moonlight.

Now that we had shared the most extremes of passion we had become one… body and soul belonged to the other and nothing would destroy what we shared… No force of evil would come between our love.


	12. From within you it devours

**Kudos to SM for her works but for me whom is destroying it all...muhahaha!!!!  
**

**_

* * *

_Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you.  
-Marsha Norman  
**

Edward POV

Here we stood in silence in the darkening forest, Twilight was falling into moonlight and she grew towards me and told me to close my eyes. I wondered why she asked me to do this, but I had to gain her trust. Her eyes also and she took my hands. Ah, yes, she is showing me instead of telling me.

_Flash: Her father's death, walking to a river meeting the woman who changed her life forever, I could feel everything Bella was and the intenseness of the lighting surging throughout her body and then darkness_

_Flash: Seeing Carlisle's face and accusing her of being not normal, storming out in a rage and wandering through the years, Rome, Paris, Italy, meeting Gypsy's and gaining control of her powers, arriving in America at the turn of the Century._

_Flash: Chicago 1918, her eyes gazing upon me and feeling an attraction towards me. In her eyes I was absolutely breath taking like a god to her… I could feel what she thought of me, like she knew we were meant to be soul-mates, just her gaze upon me made my heart beat if it could._

_Flash: Her portraying a Hollywood actress in the 40's and her constant fear of being found out, people speculating on her age and that physically never changing. Her dressing room reciting her script, the gun being pulled out and I could feel the bullet grazing her insides, the utter pain and the blackness, waking up in the morgue and her frantic panic._

_Flash: New York working as a school teacher, I could feel the undying love she had for students and the sadness in her heart and in the eyes of her students when she left them. Her slumber for nearly seventy years, I could feel her growing uncomfortable by the days or even years and searching for a place to live and being unnoticed._

I opened my eyes when the flashes stopped coming and looked down in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Bella…. Wow you've truly done a lot in 300 years… And you where there at the party in Chicago? No wonder I felt like I'd known you from somewhere… I couldn't put my finger on it… Wow! This is a lot to take in. I'm actually speechless."

I finally learned the truth about Bella and honestly I couldn't have felt even closer to her. It was as if the walls she built up around her came crashing down in only a matter of seconds. I could finally see the real Isabella Swan and she was perfect in my eyes, nothing would ever change this.

Here I was my arms gently surrounding Bella's body, her arms wrapping around my body. I could feel the shock of electricity inside me and it was driving me crazy. She looked down breaking our gaze for a few moments then looked back into my eyes and spoke in a somewhat clear tone…

"Now you know Edward… And yeah that was me at the party… Even then when my eyes looked towards you I felt a surge of emotions that I had no clue what they meant, but now I know that it love."

I looked into Bella's eyes and her soulful brown eyes were gazing back at me and I managed to spit something out… "You know Bella; I have to admit at that party I felt like someone was calling me, and then my eyes met this beautiful woman who was at the far end of the room chatting with another. I felt a surge of emotions that I had never knew and where they suddenly came from; and shortly after that night I got sick and well died, but I always came back to that girl at the party… What I mean is when the years moved forward I always wondered what had happened to her and well.. Here she is standing in front of me."

_  
_"Edward Cullen, you have no clue what power you have over me… God, you're just too perfect for me sometimes."

I chuckled at her silliness, "On the contrary Miss Swan you have no clue as to how you make me feel when I'm near you and I think I know how you feel for me, it's the way you show it whenever you look at me and honestly I'm going to just get this over with already"

With my last words to her; I leaned closer to Bella and I felt her soft lips crushing into my marble ones. I could feel the electricity surging throughout my entire body, her hands roamed through my bronze hair, which only made me want her even more… I couldn't control the urges I was feeling, I knew I wanted Bella but would she want me?

The next thing I knew Bella was tearing my shirt off with such force, which only made me want her more if that was even possible. I began kissing her skin, her neck, behind her ears. My left hand worked its way across Bella's body every curve was perfect, her soft hands working their way across mine. It was pure excitement and didn't want her to stop… I was losing control of what reality was in this moment, but I hardly cared I knew I wouldn't regret what we were doing.

Somehow we had managed to find our way onto the forest floor in such a blur and we were twisting violently, our limbs entangled, our bodies molded together like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. We just fit perfectly. I could feel her frenetic pace matching mine as we struggled to get closer to one another.

I began moaning from the touches Bella was placing on my body and it was driving me wild. I had become aroused with every touch, it was killing me.

I could hear her heart beating so fast like would burst out of her chest, her breathing was becoming even shallower, with rapid breathing each time I touched her, each time my hands touched her body she would react in such a sensual movement.

Our bodies shifted on the forest floor as laid in the bare of the night, the moonlight shinning down upon us… gazing at one another's body.

This kiss only intensified the moment; I placed my hand on the tree above Bella for support, and I rested my other hand on her stomach, just below her breasts. I heard her suck in a breath of much needed air. I could tell my touching her was sending shock waves throughout her body and it only intensified my urge to make her me want her more.

I needed to be inside her and my body was yearning for her like she was my own personal drug. Without any hesitation on my part, I moved Bella into interlocked position a bit and entered her slowly. Immediately, thrilled sighs of relief escaped from both of our lips.

Bella's tip of her fingers curled around the nape of my neck, digging her fingernails a little into my skin making me gasp slightly. The feeling was driving me insane but I was pleasured by it. The forest ground was cold, but I didn't care at all… All I cared for was Bella and what was happening between us… We were sharing a connection like nothing before…

"Harder." She panted looking into my eyes. I thought I would hurt her, but she trusted me.

With slight reluctance, I pressed vigorously into her all-too-willing body, I could feel my member growing more inside of her and the pleasure was too over powering. This was something I had never experienced before and I can't even describe this feeling of passion and pleasure.

My eyelids drifted shut, my soft groans emitting forth which went on for a few minutes. My body was experiencing something it never would, it was true love and passion, something I had always wanted and finally accomplished. I could tell Bella was nearing closer to her climax; her hips meeting each of my thrust.

Her breathing grew labored; her chest heaving up and down with the intense effort. I opened my eyes to stare into this beauty I had below me. My steady gaze bore into hers; I knew she was about to reach it. At her moment of climax she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back and screamed my name. Her screams of passion bore throughout the entire forest… It sounded like an angel's angelic voice.

When she started to come down from her high, she opened her eyes and looked into my eyes with such happiness. I could tell I was about to reach my climax… I let out a growl of moans as shots of electricity flew through my body. I could feel the intensity down to my unbeaten heart.

I knew we had accomplished what we both had wanted badly… I had never experienced something like this before. I was always told sex was intense and passionate. My thrusting began to subside and I could feel the roars of emotions and passion.

I tried desperately to get by breathing under control even though I didn't need it. I slowly pulled out of her and laid on my side facing her. Bella laid her head on my chest wrapped up in each other's arms.

Now that we had shared the most extremes of passion we had become one and nothing in this life could destroy what we had just shared.

Azazel POV

I stood within the darkened forest, keeping my eyes upon the Vampire and Isabella. I was furious at what they were doing…. _That fucking whore just gives herself to that coldone; I should get this over with already and end this happiness… I will have her and she will be my Queen, but I must wait until the time is prefect… Ha-ha, everything will happen as it was for told centuries earlier… She will regain control and all those who challenge her shall fall… This world will drop to their knees and worship her and her all mightiness._

I waited a few more minutes until they would be dressed. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my dagger and with one fluid motion I lunged out into the forest, unknowing to them both. I stalked closer to them. I knew the vampire couldn't pick up on my closing in; I had used certain charms to throw him off.

I grew closer to them and than with accurate speed I lunged towards the vampire, catching him off guard. I took the dagger and stabbed him into his stomach. He started screaming screams of agony. I had placed a spell on the dagger to harm him; he would grow weak and collapse to the ground in pain.

I left the dagger in him and grew closer to Isabella whom was in shock… As if she had frozen in sight of mind, her body fighting to move away from me, but I knew she would not move. On some level she knew this would happen, from my other pocket I took out a potion… I looked to her piercing eyes of fear; I spoke in a light whisper,

"Isabella… My dearest love… I'm sorry for this, but she must come forth now and bring about this pitiful world… I know you don't understand this now, but you know… deep within you there's something greater, something urging to escape the walls you hold it in… This potion… it will switch your souls and she shall gain complete control of you. You'll be like a back seat driver, wanting to control the motions but you shall not… This has been foretold eons ago, that she will be reborn into this world and bring about the end for all… Knowing that I shall always love you, she promised me much more than I have ever desired."

I threw the potion towards her feet breaking the bottle against the hard, cold forest floor. The fumes of the potion escaped, I looked into her eyes before it would happen. Complete and utter fear within her soulful brown eyes and it had begun… I could hear her gasp slightly and the fumes moving their way throughout her body. She was lifted into the air, her body radiating in fast motions and a blinding light admitting from her and in a flash it was over. She was no longer Isabella; she was Hecate, the almighty goddess of all witches!!!

Her feet lay gently upon the forest ground, her eyes a glow of purple and she had finally spoken. Her voice was a mixture of Isabella's, but with a more radiant tone.

She gazed upon me and spoke "Well Azazel, you've kept your part of the deal, after so many years you've been loyal to me… I wasn't for sure I could trust you after almost destroying her and me in that sense.

Her tone was becoming fuller of anger; I knew I had done everything for her to take control of Isabella, things that I have not been proud of… but as like all royal pets, you are just pitiful and easy to bend to any will.

_That fucking bitch, I had been loyal to her for years and this is how she speaks of me in this way! I was going to kill her. _

I gotten closer to her ready to put my hands around her throat, but she raised her hand in a stopping motion… I couldn't move… My body spread out like a doll and with one flicker of a motion she hurled me into the forest, crashing through the tree. I felt horrible pain throughout my body breaking me and pulling me into darkness.


End file.
